


WereGrimm Hunger

by FatCatCommissions



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, F/M, Size Kink, Werewolf Ruby, Werewolf Sex, future fic since theyre directly fighting salem, monster dick kink, or i guess, this is why you put the werewolf in a cage before the full moon, weregrimm ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCatCommissions/pseuds/FatCatCommissions
Summary: Ruby is turned into a werewolf by Salem, and there's only one man around who can satisfy her.Commission work, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramel Mocha Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caramel+Mocha+Anon).



Something had been very wrong with Ruby since Salem’s giant wolf Grimm (easily four times the size of any Beowulf Qrow had ever seen before it) had bitten her. It had been a month but she still wasn’t healed completely which had to mean this particular bite was somehow immune to her aura.

For a month now they had been holed up in the same small town with Ruby crumpled in bed, too injured to make a long journey. And with no real progress on the bite healing there was no way to tell how long they were stuck for.  
At least the place was crawling with Grimm so he had something to do during the day and when he got back Ruby demanded he get his own cuts and scrapes examined in case one was from the thing that got her.  
That was how it had gone.  
Right up until he got back late on the night of the next full moon, and found something that wasn’t Ruby waiting for him.

Well maybe it was to some degree. It certainly had been her at one point.

The creature was on all fours, shuffling around and investigating its surroundings. A large Beowulf with flecks of red in its fur and gleaming silver eyes. But what really gave it away was the fact that it was wearing Ruby’s now very strained pajamas and had bandages wet with blood around its shoulder.

Qrow had seen many things in his years, both as a hunter and with the tribe. But this was a new one. Dully, he recalled the myths of werewolves as the door clicked shut behind him and Ruby looked up.  
She drew her lips back and silver light shown from deep within her throat as she growled. 

“Ruby?” He asked, still not fully processing what he was seeing. She snarled and leaped at him, her huge paws landing heavily on his shoulders. Qrow reached for his weapon, instinctively going to slice the Grimm in half before he stopped. This was Ruby, he had no doubt about that. “Woah! Stop, Ruby, it’s me! It’s Uncle Qrow!”

She stopped then and as her growl faded Qrow thought he was safe. She jumped up to put her paws on his shoulders before she leaned forward and sniffed his face, and Qrow’s knees almost buckled under her weight. Her pale tongue lolled over her teeth and her tail wagged. So there was enough Ruby in there that she didn’t straight up try to kill him. She dropped back down to all fours, although she still stood taller than him and her circling him was still intimidating.

“Uh. Good Grimm,” Qrow tried. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say because very quickly she reared up onto her hind paws and shoved him forward roughly, forcing him forward and onto her bed. Every instinct in him screamed to cut the Grimm to ribbons, to at the very least fight it off but this was RUBY. It wasn't a monster she was his niece trapped and if the tales were true she would be herself again when the moon went back down. And he didn't know how to fight her off without hurting her.

With one massive paw she rolled him over so he was flat on his back, weapon digging painfully against his skin but he stayed as still as possible as Ruby leaned over him. She sniffed his face, her breath stirring his shaggy hair before she backed up and buried her muzzle into his crotch. That was around the time Qrow realized he jumped the gun thinking everything might turn out alright. Qrow tried to get up but the quick swipe of a claw had him lying out flat once more. He tried to close his legs but she forced them apart and wedged her head between his thighs. “Okay, Ruby, no. No. Bad!” he tried demanding the way he scolded Zwei but aside from a twitch of one ear twitch he was ignored. He could feel her lapping tongue through the fabric before she pawed furiously at his waist scratching at the skin of his hips and belly before she managed to get her claws under his waistband and yanked down, tearing away his pants. 

“Ruby! NO!” Qrow shouted at her but his cry was met with a harsh snarl.

They were still in a hotel. A hotel with thin walls. If she snarled so loudly someone would come investigate and she would likely be put down.

Even as the thought crossed his mind he almost yelled again, this time as she reared up and noticed the massive bulge in the front of her pants. And it was growing bigger by the second, pushing hard against her pajamas until the seams gave way and a massive dog-cock bounced free. It was pale silver like her eyes and throbbing in time with a rapid heartbeat.

Ruby whined before she flipped him over onto his stomach and climbed onto the bed with him. Her paws slid against his hip-bones before she hoisted him to his knees and rested her dick against his back. His furious whispered scolding and begging went ignored as Ruby finished positioning herself against him, the flat head of her cock pressing against his asshole, already stretching him out more than he ever had before. Qrow had a moment to prepare and try to comprehend before she pushed herself into him too quickly, whatever slimy fluid coating it working as a lubricant that let her force herself in all the way past her thick knot.

Tears welled in Qrows eyes and he bit down on the back of his wrist before he could scream at the pain. A dick that felt thicker than his forearm was not the best way to get rawed in the ass for the first time, much less when the dick belonged to his niece. He ground his teeth as she pressed closer, her shaggy legs digging into his as her paws pulled him closer. With a grunt of effort Ruby began to thrust, humping rapidly at a furious and uneven pace.

It hurt, and despite being the least arousing experience he'd ever endured the physical stimulation was enough for his own dick to start to harden as well. His face burned and he grabbed fistfuls of blanket trying to focus on something else, on **anything** else but it was impossible. Her cock had a good inch behind the knot that gave her enough space to slide back and forth, her knot bobbing inside him. Qrow gasped then crammed a fist full of blanket into his mouth before he could scream.

She kept one paw under his hips and leaned over him, her belly resting on his back as she propped herself up with her other paw. Qrow grabbed her foreleg, weakly trying to push her off but his arms felt like jelly. The tears welling in his eyes began to run down his cheeks and his chest felt so tight he could barely breathe. “Ruby,” he pleaded around his self made gag, “please. Please if you can understand please . . . stop.”  
But by now he was pretty sure that whatever remained of his niece inside the beowulf was unaware or unable to control the Grimm that had overtaken her. He hoped she wasn't aware. 

Ruby was thrusting even faster and she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position with her paws on his shoulders. Her tail flicked between her legs, running up between his leg so her soft fur gently brushed his own hard cock and rubbed back and forth with her own thrusting. It felt a little like she was trying to jerk him off and the stimulation made his head spin even if it didn't really feel good.  
He was getting close when he felt her arching against him and she snarled in delight as she came messily.

Qrow gasped as she pulled his hips further back into her as she spilled thick, inky black cum into him, filling him with a firey heat. Ruby licked the side of his cheek affectionately but it made his skin crawl and he turned his head away from her muzzle. Ruby whined unhappily before she raised one leg and slid off his back. They were still knotted together and the feeling of her twisting around inside him made Qrow's dick twitch eagerly. They were ass to ass, her tail resting on his back, and Qrow was glad she waited until her knot shrank a little before pulling out with a wet pop.

She hoped down off the bed and landed with a loud thud as Qrow's limbs gave out and he collapsed in a heap. 

His thoughts were blank. He didn't know what to think and it didn't help that it felt like all his blood was in his groin. Slowly he pushed himself up to his knees and stared at the wall for a second before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Okay. Ruby didn't know what he was doing and . . . he was still her Uncle. She wasn't going to know what she had done, not if he could help it. It was his fault this had happened. His bad luck got her bitten by Salem's pet but he was going to figure out a way to cure her.

Carefully Qrow got out of the bed and gave himself a few minutes to get to a half-chub before he started moving around.

He took the remains of Ruby's and his own torn pants in the center of the bed then balled the sheets. He slid open the door and glanced around to made sure no one was around before he slid the ball in front of a door a few rooms over. Let the staff think someone else was responsible for that mess. 

He walked painfully to the bathroom and took a shower, making sure it was as cold as possible as he scrubbed off her drying cum. Grimm died to quickly for anyone to really know about their biology, much less how they fucked but he knew for a fact his niece never had a cock before she turned into a Grimm. Well, he could text Oz . . . Oscar . . . and ask him what he knew about werewolves later. Now he just needed to take things one step at a time.

He put on pajama pants rather than his extra pair because they were so much looser. Anything that wasn't tight across his ass, really. Then he limped out into the main room where the Grimm Ruby had climbed up onto the bed she had raped him on and fallen asleep, curled up like a dog. Her tank had survived, somehow, but he limped over to her pack and dug out some shorts. With any luck she wouldn't wonder too much about why she was wearing something new. Not that he could actually it them on her when her waist was thicker than his so he just pulled them up on one leg so she would think she had kicked them off on her sleep. Then he threw the blanket from his own bed over her.

Was that it? That was all he could manage for now Qrow decided before he collapsed face down on his bed. So long as he didn't wake up with a tongue in his asshole he was pretty sure things were going to turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> commissioner asked for Grimm!Ruby's dick to be modeled after 'rex' by Bad Dragon. For the record bad dragon kinda terrifies me they use a soda can as a size reference for they toys so kudos to anyone who manages to fit a fourteen inch dildo in their body. You are a braver soul than I.


End file.
